The present invention relates to sampling molten metal, particularly metal, e.g., steel, contained in a vessel and covered by a layer of slag.
During the processing of molten metal, particularly of steel in a blowing converter, one needs to know the particular consistency of the steel during particular and different phases. Therefore, the need arises to take samples from the interior of the bath. Upon taking a sample by means of a probe or sampling device, it is necessary to traverse the slag layer on top so as to introduce the sampling device proper into the interior.
Since the interior content of the converter is to be sampled, entry of slag particles in the sampling device should be avoided, particularly as the device traverses the slag layer. Slag particles should not become embedded in the sample. This problem has not yet been solved satisfactorily.